First Kiss
by KISAFREEDOMNESS
Summary: A first kiss means everything to a girl. Rin wants hers to be special, and what would make it like that if her first kiss was stolen by the crush of her life Kakashi Hatake…it's just a matter of getting him to give it to her. Title to be changed


AN: Yay! My first Kakashi fanfic. Sorry if it wasn't all that good. I wrote this at 1 in the morning. Currently now it is 1:49. Anyways I was inspired to write this because I just feel there aren't enough KakashiRin stories out there. This could be a one-shot or I may add another chapter.

I do not own Naruto but I think you already knew that.

_____

Summary: A first kiss means everything to a girl. Rin wants hers to be special, and what would make it like that if her first kiss was stolen by the crush of her life Kakashi Hatake…it's just a matter of getting him to give it to her.

___________

Rin stood in the doorway watching the rain fall from the sky.

_I can't believe its raining on Valentines Day, that totally sucks for everyone. _

She held the box to her closer, hoping that it wouldn't get wet while she walked.

_Maybe it means this year I wont be able to have the courage to give this to him… or he'll reject it since he would see it as unnecessary, stupid, childish, or- _

"Rin? Rin, can you hear me?" She looked up to see Kakashi staring at her, his face very close to hers. Rin panicked and retreated backwards, only to fall over. She closed her eyes, expecting to hit the floor. Instead she felt herself fly up in the air with a pair of arms around her. Rin heard Kakashi's familiar sighing.

"I thought Obito was the only clumsy one in our group. I'm sorry if I scared you."

He set Rin down gently, who was slowly regaining her composure. "Come on lets go, we don't want to be late."

They walked in silence toward the place where they were all going to eat. Rin felt herself blushing the whole way there while they walked in uncomfortable silence.

_Great. Now he's going to think I'm useless. I acted exactly like a piece of luggage when I fell, and he had to waste his time catching me. Man though, he is pretty strong, and fast, and his arms were warm…it was nice of him to catch me. But I can't get my hopes up! There are a lot of other girls out there that like him, I don't have a chance. _

Rin fought with herself the whole time on the way there. She didn't notice when Kakashi got out an umbrella for them. He looked at Rin. She had a fierce look on her face. Had he done something wrong?

_Oh great. Is Rin going to be as bad as Obito now? No I don't think so, she's a better ninja than him and her falling was a bit my fault. Bah. Now I feel bad… Oh great fan girls. I wonder why they aren't coming after me…._

The girls in question were actually eyeing Rin with jealousy, but of course Kakashi didn't know that. Rin didn't even notice the girls. They arrived at the restaurant, with their Sensei and Obito no where to be seen. They stood together under doorway, watching the rain fall.

Unknown to them a mistletoe hung right above them. It was very out of season, but then again the lady that ran the shop was very weird. She would always have the right ideas but the wrong decorations.

Kakashi and Rin stood in another set of uncomfortable silence until Rin finally got the courage to say something.

"Um Kakashi, have you had you're first kiss yet?" Kakashi turned to her with a shocked look on his face that she didn't see because of his mask. "Er, no. Why do you ask?" Rin smiled sadly in spite of herself.

"Well I was just wondering. Some people earlier came up to me and made fun of how I haven't got my first kiss yet. It's not fair that they are making fun of me when I bet a whole lot of them haven't got it yet either. You know? Am I weird in that way?"

Kakashi started at Rin. "Well, that's just stupid." She turned to look at him.  
"W-what?"

"They're idiots to make fun of you just because of that. They are just completely immature and simple cant concentrate on their duties. A first kiss would probably just be a distraction since it would leave to love."

Rin felt her heart begin to crack. "O-oh."

Again, the silence. It killed her. She couldn't stare at the ground forever. For a new view point she looked up and saw he mistletoe. "Aaah…"

Kakashi looked up to see what Rin was looking at. "Hm? Oh …uh... Isn't that a bit out of season?" Rin looked down again. _Damn. Why did this have to happen to me? Rejection is going to hurt a lot. _

Kakashi spoke again; his words being expressionless like his eyes.

"I guess it can't be helped." Rin looked at Kakashi in shock.

"Um, what can't be helped?" He looked at her as if it were obvious.

"Isn't it tradition when two people are caught under mistletoe that they kiss?"

Rin blushed. "Kakashi!" He moved toward her a questioning gaze appeared on his face. "What? Is something wrong?"

Rin clenched the box in her arms. "Please, don't feel like you should do this for me so I won't feel rejected. It doesn't matter to me." He looked at her intently and shrugged.

"I don't really understand what you're trying to say…but I want to see what the whole fuss is about with this kiss. It probably isn't that great. You don't mind do you?"

Kakashi pulled down his mask. Rin braced herself and closed her eyes. She prayed that he couldn't hear her heart thumping in her chest.

Kakashi reached out and took hold of Rin's chin, pulling her face in closer to his. He hesitated for a minute and asked "You honestly don't mind?" She half opened her eyes.

"Too bad." He placed his lips upon hers. Rin felt herself completely melt when she felt the warmth of Kakashi's mouth on hers. Time stopped for her as they moved their lips against the other. The kiss held it for what seemed to be ages. It was actually a minute before they broke apart with Rin immediately placing a hand on her lips, not believing what just happened. Kakashi gently touched his lips and grunted.

"Don't see what the whole fuss is about. Lip interaction. Joy."

"What about lip interaction?"

Rin and Kakashi jumped at the sound of Obito's voice. Kakashi quickly whipped some of Rin's lip gloss off his mouth, feeling a bit guilty for some reason while Rin still held her hand up to her mouth.

Obito looked up and saw the mistletoe and glanced at the duo. Rin was still red in the face and Kakashi was just the same way he always looked except for the fact his mask was down. He put it back on.

Their sensei chuckled. He knew immediately what had happened. _I could try to save Kakashi from Obito's wrath…_

"Okay everyone!" He said with the most exhilarating smile he could accomplish. "It's time for ramen! It is going to be my treat since I did tell you all to come here today."

They walked in and sat at the table and looked over the menu. Right before they were going to order, something clicked in Obito's mind as he finally figured it out.

"Gah! No way…Kakashi you wouldn't dare!" He blurted out, Kakashi's name said with complete hatred.

Kakashi lazily looked at him with a bored expression he wore whenever Obito was around.

"Since we did I ever have to answer to you, my dear slow-witted boy that misses his chance and never makes it on time Obito? The early shinobi catches the shuriken. Wait a moment…that was just a bad joke someone said at the Christmas party. I think it was that guy who couldn't give up being a moron for new years…"

Obito gasped, stood up and pointed a figure at Kakashi. "You promised you wouldn't ever bring that night up again! Don't try to change the subject! You kissed my girl!"

There was silence. Rin sighed and put her hand over her face. Minato-sensei was tempted to do the same as her, but he had to make sure the boys didn't try to kill each other again.

Kakashi calmly stood up. He looked Obito directly in the eye.

"You surprise me. I wasn't aware you were capable of getting a girl. Tell me, is she living and breathing?"

Obito slowly put his arm back down. "What are you talking about?"

Kakashi crossed his arms. "This girl you speak of. She's real right? You're just not making her up?"

Minato-sensei tensed and prepared to intervene.

The boy opposite of him growled. "Don't play dumb with me you know who I'm talking about!"

"Oh really then? I don't remember her telling anyone she was your girl."

Obito grimaced, and sat down defeated as Kakashi followed suit. "Fair enough. But she will be by the end of today."

Kakashi rolled his eyes. _Oh really…_

Minato-sensei sighed as his shoulders relaxed, and grinned at Rin who smiled back. A fight successfully avoided and no interruption by either of them.

Sweet progress.

Kakashi leaned back and took of his mask when a thought came to him. "Oh that reminds me. Rin, I never really got it the first time. They always say second the best."

He suddenly leaned forward and gently pulled Rin's face toward his. Minato-sensei held back a furious Obito as he smiled cheerfully at the waitress.

Rin mentally smiled too as she remembered what Kakashi said earlier…

_A first kiss would probably just be a distraction since it would leave to love. _

_

AN:. I never revealed what was in the box Rin had, or if she ever gave it to her love. You decide! :D I would be so happy if people read this. I'm not sure I got Kakashi's attitude right from Kakashi gaiden, the same with Obito's and Rin.


End file.
